


Forest ↟ Class

by gleek_runner



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Also Matteusz has awful parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, M/M, Mentions of Quilliam, People are dead, The aftermath of the Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: Please, remember me?I am suppose to be king of a kingdomor swinging on a swingSomething happened to my imaginationThis situation's becoming direMy treehouse is on fireAnd for some reason I smell gas on my handsThis is not what I had planned"No one is a hero,everyone fights for survival and do what they think its best."





	1. We all scream cause we're terrified

_Death is fair_

_To escape destiny is rare_

_There is no good nor bad_

_When death takes away_

_The ones you used to cherish_

_Kill a thousand_

_But never hurt a fly_

_Death does not discriminate_

_Between devils and saints_

_It only knows in blood to paint_

_So please forgive me_

_For I have never been the leader you wanted_

_I have not been the hero you needed_

_For your lives the devil I pleaded_

_But he looked me in the eyes_

_"Look at the stars in the skies_

_Everybody dies_

_Stars burn out_

_And everything golden follows"_

_I did try to save you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't_

_Let my brothers and sisters rest in peace_

_They have always been my most important piece_

_Protect my parents_

_Both of them've been cold for too long_

_Perhaps you could give them a house of gold_

_Please take care of my soul_

_Do not let something hurt him_

_The lights are now dim_

_I tell you goodbye_

_I was brave and made my own faith_

_Now you will die for my mistakes_

_I'm sorry_


	2. Does it bother anyone else that somebody else has your name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill has more important things to worry about than Charlie.

In reality,nothing had changed for Quill.

She had gained her freedom-the one thing she had been craving since the start of this _slavery_ -but it wasn't enough.

She was still in a prison.

This entire planet was her personal prison and they key had been thrown away a long time ago.

She could leave.

But for where?

It wasn't even her personal decision.

Some days ago,she stopped being responsible for the Rhodian prince,but yet here she was;In a month or so she would be a babysitter again.

For her own child.

(But that didn't change her loathing towards the _activity_ )

"You won't be like him"she whispered at both herself and the creature inside her"You'll be tough"

Did she expected an answer?

Well not exactly.She expected some kind of movement,anything that would hint the _life_ she was growing.

This was the only thing she cared about at the moment.

Her only revenge was gone and vanished in thin air.She could still get the enjoyment of killing the prince,but it wouldn't be the same.No matter what life would bring tomorrow's light,her life would not change.

She would still be in this damn planet.

She would still live under the same roof,Charlie did.

She would still be war in a world full of peace.

She was a beast among beauty.

A lion among antelopes.

What could be worse?

Quill ignored these thoughts in her head and placed her hand on her stomach.This thing-whatever it was-had made her warmer.

Only towards the child of course.

It wasn't as if she would begin hugging Charlie and his friends.

(If they were still friends)

"This world is a mess"she mumbled to her child.Sure,there were no alien monsters-hopefully they wouldn't be for a while-and life was quiet,but that was what made it scary.

There's always a calm before the storm.

"But we'll get through it together"as soon as the words escaped her mouth,she felt a kick inside her.She was surprised at the sudden movement.

The sound of an opening door made her turn around.Charlie stood awkwardly in front of her with red eyes but a warm caring smile.

(She liked to pretend that she didn't hear him cry at nights)

"You haven't left your room all day and I was wondering if you were okay"

"I'm fine" Charlie just nodded.

Things were weird between them,they would continue being until something changed.

Until someone yelled.

Until someone left.

Charlie looked at her stomach making her also turn her gaze there"Have you thought of a name yet?If your pregnancy is human like,it will happen soon"

"Katniss"Quill stated.She wasn't very familiar with this planet's culture but she was intrigued by a historical book,the Hunger Games,so the name of the protagonist was a perfect fit.

"I don't think it's a very common name here"

"That's the point"Quill argued bearing in mind that she like her child was unordinary.Her daughter-because she was certain it would be a girl-would be unique"I don't want others to have her name"


	3. My treehouse is on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya burns her memories.

Tanya needs to move.

No,it isn't a need she has because of all the bad memories her house holds.

No,it isn't because this was where her dead father came back to life and tried to kill her.

No,it isn't because this was where her mother was brutally murdered.

It was because her parents were dead and she needed a legal guardian.Her brothers weren't that old yet which meant they had to go live with her grandma.

Maybe this was for the best.

Maybe losing her _friends_ was for the best. She sat inside her treehouse and let her mind drift off.This place was the thing she would miss the most.It was built by her entire family when everything were okay.

She missed those times.

She used to have everything and maybe this was the problem.

Good things never last.

Even now she had many things.Yes she didn't have a perfect life but she had a caring family and amazing friends.

Correction;She used to have.

At the moment,Tanya had no one.

Her mother was dead and her brothers broken.

Her _friends_ were the reason why her family fell apart.Everything were better when she was just friend's with April.

Everything were better before Charlie.

Even so,she didn't blame Charlie entirely.She blamed April too for not putting an end to it sooner.Truth be told,Tanya always wanted to be a hero.

Now that she had learned how big the price was,she had second thoughts.

She just wanted a normal life.

Why was it so hard to have one?

"Tanya!"the voice of her older brother brought her back to reality.She wiped away her tears and looked outside"Have you packed?"

"I'm almost done"

"We're leaving tomorrow,be quick"

"Okay"she simply replied and grabbed some more stuff from inside the treehouse.Her eyes landed on a picture in the back.

_Her family_

They took that picture when they first built the treehouse.Tanya smiled at how young and happy everyone looked.She smiled at how happy _she_ looked.

When was the last time she had felt that happy?

(The answer was with _them_.

With the ones she blamed for her suffering)

She remembered having a packet of matches somewhere under a wooden plank.Her dad thought it would be nice if they were able to make marshmellows.

They were still there.

She closed her eyes and light up one match slowly burning the photo.

No more memories left behind.

_The memories were on fire and in a way,the treehouse was too._


	4. I don't wanna be heard I want to be listened to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram is tired of people pitying him

Lately,Ram has only been getting one thing from people.

Pity.

He despiced this more than anything. Pity,itself,wasn't bad nor could Ram blame anyone for trying to help.He could blame them for many other things though.

"I'm here for you"his mother whispers and Ram barely manages to fight the urge to yell at her.His mother was different from his dad. She was colder than him.

Or maybe not,because unlike his father,his mother would kiss him and hug him tight.His mother would give him everything he wanted and never deny him a thing.

His dad was more stern.

Yet,his dad had won the right to be called 'dad' while his mother would never be called 'mum'.She tried,he would give her that,but she always failed.

She told him she would listen.

Ram saw in her eyes that she only heard his words coming faster than bullets but failed to understand the meaning of them.

_Rachel was murdered._

_I've been covered in blood._

_April is in trouble._

_My dad was murdered in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it._

This was the problem with pity.

Everyone wanted to hear your troubles but only to ease their own curiosity and act as good human beings.

No one was,however,prepared and willing to listen.

"Don't you want to go out with your friends?"

_What friends?_

"No"

"You've been locked inside for a while"

"I didn't know I should be out partying"Ram replies with more venom than he planned to.After all,his mother only tried to help.In reality,Ram knew that acting that way towards his mother was unfair.He had lost a father just like she had lost a husband.

He just wanted to blow off some steam.

He wanted to shout,kick and even punch something.

He was mad at everyone and everything.

Mad at Tanya for teaming up with Quill and making them use the Cabinet.

Mad at Matteusz because April took his place.

Mad at Charlie for shooting April.

Mad at April,herself,for volunteering to die.

But more importantly he was mad at the mazochistic and twisted universe that still taunted them.April was in the body of a Shadow Kin for God's sake.

"You have a lot you need to express,Ram,I know"his mother continued"You need to talk to me about it"

"I have"he mumbles to himself"you just never listen"


	5. Have you ever done that When you squint your eyes And your eyelashes make it look a little not right And you find you're not who you're suppose to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteusz has broken his promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small homophobic language warning.Nothing too serious.

Matteusz life was okay.

It has always been okay.

So when did it stop being?

Easy;Charlie.

It all stopped being okay when Charlie appeared.

Suddenly,his parents hated him,the truth was out and his own life was constantly at risk.In all honesty,he could never tell whether it was due to the alien monsters or due to Charlie.

Sometimes he was afraid of Charlie.

_Screw that!_

He was always afraid of Charlie. He was sure about that just like he knew that his life was never going to be okay again.

"I'm glad you're cured"his mother mumbles and gives him a quick hug.Matteusz doesn't hug her back because he _knows_ that he isn't.

He isn't cured because he doesn't have to be.

His feelings weren't a decease.

Sure he was afraid of them,this was the main reason why Charlie made him scared,but not because it was a sin.

Even if it was he would rather writing sins rather than lying to himself and commit a tragedy.

He was afraid of his feelings because they were too strong.He was afraid because even though he was kicked out of his house,he still felt he had it all when he was with Charlie.

What was not to fear?

"I am not"

"Not yet"his father blurts out"but you will be,son"

Matteusz doesn't answer for a moment.

He had fought against aliens and yet he couldn't fight real monsters in the form of humans.

Matteusz Andrzejewski was supposed to be someone different according to his parents.

The problem was that after looking deep inside,he was now more certain than ever of who he was.

He was him.

That was almost enough.

_Almost._

He knew that in order to be whole,he needed Charlie.In order to be whole,he needed to keep his promise.

"I will find you"Matteusz whispers to himself.Luckily,Charlie was not physically gone,but he was mentally.Charlie was lost and Matteusz had broken his promise.

He didn't find him.

But he still had time.

"Did you say anything?"

Matteusz ignored his parents and got up pushing the chair back with force.His parents looked at him confused and uncertain of his next moves.Matteusz continued walking towards the door.

"Matti,where are you going?"

"To find him"

He knows that he will no longer be welcomed in this house but frankly,he doesn't want to.


	6. This is not what you're supposed to see please remember me(I am supposed to be a king of a kingdom or swinging on a swing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April isn't herself anymore.
> 
> Charlie isn't either.

April used to look like a fragile figurine ready to break.

She never felt like one.

She never wanted the world to see her as one.

But she never wanted _this_ either.

"We'll figure it out"her mother smiles"I'm sure Charlie--"

"No"April can only tell her as she continues looking at the mirror.The image of the Shadow Kin made her sick to her stomach.She wanted to rip her skin apart-die even.

No,she wasn't a swallow girl that would be mad because _yeah she lived but she's trapped in a hideous body_.April felt sick to her stomach because she was trapped inside _his_ body.

The one creature that killed innocent people,the one who brought so much pain to their lives.

She feared her own image.

She felt as if it slowly became a part of her.

"I might never turn back to who I was"she whispers and a part inside her breaks.She hated Corakinus with burning passion for everything he did and now,everyday she would wake up,she would face him.

Him and so many other troubles.

She had broken Charlie by making him kill her-even though she didn't die,Charlie still felt as if he had killed her.

She had let Corakinus kill Tanya's mother.

She completly destroyed Ram in every way possible.

Corakinus killed a lot of people but April harmed many too.

Maybe this was the universe's way to tell her that she was just as bad as he was.

This what scared her the most.

This wasn't April.￼

.

Charlie read lot these past days.

He wanted a distraction from real life and this was exactly what books offered him.

He read a lot to forget.

A lot to erase.

Some he read just to pretend that nothing happened.

Sometimes he would catch himself thinking that the Cabinet was still full.The thought never lasted for long and the cruel reality hit him hard.

He read a book about a war more dreadful than any others,about an entire world needing a hero.How a future queen tried to save everyone by sacrifising herself.

_How she failed._

"For what is the point to be queen"he reads out loud as if the phrase will help him deal with his own pain and troubles"if you have no people"

It's ironic.

There was a writer out there who believed she knew what it felt like to be a leader with no people.She had not a clue,though Charlie could agree with some things,he still felt as if some parts were incorrect.

For example,the girl failed but still continued living a normal life and slowly the guilt disappeared.

He,on the other hand,couldn't act that way.

All the Rhodians were dead and so was he.

He wasn't physical dead though and perhaps this was the worst part of this entire situation.He wanted to be dead so much.

Everyone would be better off without him.

"You have a visitor"Quill surprises him the same way he surprised her earlier.Charlie is both confused and curious.

He is slightly scared too because Quill seems genuine _happy_ when she talks to him.He is pretty sure that the hormones are messing with her.

She looks at who Charlie assumes is his visitor and scoffs"I want to sleep early so be quiet and behave"

She leaves letting Matteusz enter Charlie's room.The boy feels more surprised now than ever,he was the last person he expected. He was,of course,the first person he had hoped it would be.

"Hey--"he doesn't manage to finish his sentence as Matteusz hugs him tightly.He missed being in his arms.He missed feeling safe.

He missed Matteusz.

"I'm sorry" Charlie doesn't question why Matteusz apologies.

He knows that the other boy did nothing wrong,but then again,he never really understood human relationships.

Maybe Matteusz had done something wrong for their standards.

Either way,he was forgiven.


	7. Down in the forest(we'll sing a chorus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five broken people fix each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this last chapter sucks but...it's fluff

It's Matteusz's idea that they should all meet.

He knows Charlie is broken-and he will try to fix him-but he knows he isn't the only one.Everyone are broken and _lost._

They meet at a forest since it's too risky for April to be seen like _that_.No one seems happy or at least willing to talk.They all know that no one deals with their emotions well.

 

_I don't know why I feed on emotion_

 

Soon enough,however,they understand that they need to express how they're feeling before they explode.Just like aith the meteor,they needed to confess the truth.

 

_There's a stomach inside my brain_

 

Ram starts first because he's tired of people never listening to him.He knows _they'll_ understand because they're in the same potition.

"I don't want anyone else to die"he says instead of complaining about his dad and Rachel"I don't want you to die"

 

_I don't want to be heard_

_I want to be listened to_

 

April smiles with comfort and holds his hand as if she's trying to tell him that she won't die.That none of them will.Ram looks at her like he knows what she's thinking and smiles back.

"I always wanted to be unique and stick out"she admits"if I knew that all these people would get hurt because of it,I would never--"

"It's okay"Ram cuts her off"it will always be okay"

The rest of the gang nods.

 

_Does it bother anyone else_

_That someone else has your name?_

_Does it bother anyone else_

_That someone else has your name? Your name_

 

Everyone looks at Tanya after that since she was affected by the events the more.She doesn't want to talk about it because she fears she will blame them for everything.

She's afraid that the truth will come clean.

"I'm craving ice cream"

 

_I scream, you scream_

 

Ram glances at Tanya and she immediately feels as the game is over and the truth is out.He looks at her and breaks her because he lost his dad just like she lost her mum and while his other parent isn't dead,she knows it's similar.

He expects her to come clean.

"I'm scared of people dying"she begins"Changing the world, _saving_ the world is good but change is terrifying.I'm scared of my family's life and I'm scared of my own"

"If anything happens"April starts"we have your back"

"We promise"Charlie adds and Tanya can feel herself a bit more relaxed than before.

 

_We all scream 'cause we're terrified_

_Of what's around the corner_

_We stay in place_

_‘Cause we don't want to lose our lives_

_So let's think of something better_

 

April hugs Tanya and the younger girl can't hold her laughter.This would have been much more cute and heart-warming if April wasn't in the body of a Shadow Kin.

She likes how they are,though,she likes that they look like a self made family.A little broken and messy but still a loving family.

The only family she had.

 

_Down in the forest we'll sing a chorus_

_One that everybody knows_

_Hands held higher, we'll be on fire_

_Singing songs that nobody wrote_

 

"You've been quiet,alien boy"Ram notices,he's surprised that Matteuz hasn't noticed.Truth was that he had but in order for Charlie to be saved they needed to take it step by step.

 

Charlie smiled shyly at them to maintain the good mood and looked back down at his shoes.He looked peaceful but in the inside he felt empty.

 

_My brain has given up_

_White flags are hoisted_

_I took some food for thought_

_It might be poisoned_

 

He feels sick to his stomach and wants to let it all out.He wants to shout about how he claims that he'll be there to help Tanya when he can't even help himself.

He feels lost.

 

_The stomach in my brain_

_Throws up on to the page_

 

Matteusz places his hand on Charlie's and smiles.He gives him the green light,he looks at him and Charlie knows that it's going to be okay.

It's going to be okay if he cries or screams.

It's going to be okay if he holds on for some more time.

It's just going to be okay.

(And maybe that's enough)

 

_Quickly moving towards a storm_

 

These days to come would be hard for Charlie and he knew it.But just like Matteusz told him,it would be okay.

 

_Moving forward, torn_

_Into pieces over reasons_

_Of what these storms are for_

 

Life is moving forward and he would do.They remain quiet for a while,not the awkward silence,but rather than the silence when words are not needed.

You just have a bunch of broken people who can help each other get better.

 

_I don't understand why everything I adore_

_Takes a different form when I squint my eyes_

 

"We won't be sad forever"April mumbles to which Ram chuckles.He knows that it probably isn't true.For a life without sadness,isn't a life at all.

"You can only appreciate happiness after a period of sadness"Matteusz adds with a smile. 

 

_Have you ever done that_

_When you squint your eyes_

_And your eyelashes make it look a little not right_

_And then when just enough light_

_Comes from just the right side_

_And you find you're not who you're suppose to be?_

 

"So deep and philosophical"Tanya mocks while laughing.Ram joins her and even Charlie cracks a smile.April begins laughing too while Matteusz acts offended.

 

_This is not what you're suppose to see_

_Please, remember me? I am suppose to be_

_King of a kingdom or swinging on a swing_

_Something happened to my imagination_

 

Charlie kisses him out of instinct and suddenly,he feels happier.They all feel happier without a particular reason.They are together and that's enough.

 

_This situation's becoming dire_

_My treehouse is on fire_

_And for some reason I smell gas on my hands_

_This is not what I had planned_

_This is not what I had planned_

 

No one had really planned it.No one had plan for this group of different people to become each other's family.But then again,we never plan anything in life.

However,they all knew that from now,their fates were linked.They were stuck together and perhaps this was for the best.

April looked at them sitting and chatting in the forest.What weird a group they were.She glanced at Tanya who was humming a song and smiled.

 _"Down in the forest"_ she began as soon as she recognised the song _"we'll sing a chorus,hands held higher, we'll be on fire,singing songs that nobody wrote"_

Tanya laughed and joined April along with Matteusz.Ram just tapped his foot to the beat and Charlie wondered what they were doing.

(He would google it later)

 

_"Down in the forest we'll sing a chorus_

_One that everybody knows_

_Hands held higher, we'll be on fire_

_Singing songs that nobody wrote_

_Hands held higher, we'll be on fire_

_Hands held higher, we'll be on fire"_

￼


End file.
